The Pieces of My Heart
by beng beng max
Summary: Mencintai Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menjadi buta dan menghalalkan segala cara agar Chanyeol bisa menjadi miliknya, termasuk merelakan masa depannya. ( Warn: GS, pwp, semi gaje) (ChanBaek as main, Kaisoo, Chansoo, etc)
1. Chapter 1

**The Pieces of My Heart**

**ChanBaek as main**

**Drama**

**DISCLAIMER: Tokoh miliknya sendiri,keluarga, dan tuhan. Cerita murni dari hati saya /?**

**+15**

**Warning: mengandung kata-kata tak senonoh, hal-hal yang tidak logis, drama semi gagal, GS .**

* * *

Baekhyun tersenyum manis merasakan ada pergerakkan kecil di perut bawahnya, dengan manisnya makhluk mungil itu menendang-nendang perutnya yang sudah mulai membuncit karena memasuki bulan-bulan kehamilan tua. Baekhyun membelai sang cabang bayi dengan kelembutan serta rasa syukur di dalam hatinya, menyalurkan kasih sayang yang begitu mendalam.**  
**

Wajah manis perempuan berambut coklat tua itu tetap tersenyum penuh kasih sayang, sampai terigat di kepalanya berbagai kenangan menyakitkan mengingat ayah dari sang bayi yang sudah beberapa hari ini ia temui.

Chanyeol, sang ayah dari bayi yang saat ini sedang dikandungnya sama sekali tidak perduli. Baekhyun tau ia memang bersalah, masa muda yang mendukung cinta butanya membuatnya menghalalkan segala cara untuk membuat Chanyeol jatuh ke dalam dekapannya. Tetapi sekarang Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam meruntukki dirinya di masa lalu.

**Flashback**

Baekhyun tersenyum senang saat melihat sang pujaan hatinya duduk agak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang berada. Pria itu, Park Chanyeol, orang yang sudah memenuhi hatinya selama 3 tahun ini. Chanyeol adalah orang pertama yang datang ke kehidupannya dan menawarkan pertemanan yang sudah lama Baekhyun idam-idamkan. Sebagai seorang yatim-piatu Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa memiliki dan membutuhkan seorang teman, apalagi kenyataan bahwa ia adalah anak dari hasil hubungan terlarang.

Ibunya yang seorang biarawati diperkosa oleh seorang petinggi desa. Setelah tau bahwa ia mengandung ibunya menjadi gila dan memutuskan bunuh diri, baekhyun pun waktu itu lahir premature, dan itu yang membuatnya menjadi sosok lemah dan penyakitan.

Ia dikenal sebagai anak haram dan pembawa sial, tidak ada yang mau menampungnya, keluarga dari ibunya pun menatap Baekhyun yang waktu itu belum genap 2 bulan dengan perasaan benci, sampai petinggi desa setempat memutuskan untuk menaruh Baekhyun di panti asuhan desa sebelah.

Namun tinggal di panti asuhan bukan berarti Baekhyun tumbuh normal. Karena kisah hubungan orang tuanya, tidak ada satu-pun anak yang mau bermain dengannya, belum lagi Baekhyun itu cengeng dan gampang sakit.

Setiap harinya ia hanya bisa memandang anak seumurannya dengan tatapan sedih, di saat anak-anak seusianya bisa saling bercengkrama dan main petak umpet, Baekhyun hanya bisa menggambar impian-impian kecilnya di buku gambar yang diberikan oleh kepala panti asuhannya.

Setiap harinya Baekhyun hanya berdoa dan menangis, mengadu kepada tuhan. Satu-satunya yang ia punya hanya tuhan. tak ada orang tua maupun teman, Baekhyun kecil perlahan tumbuh menjadi anak yang pendiam dan pemikir keras, terlalu banyak hal yang ia sembunyikan di dalam benaknya.

Saat ia lulus sekolah menengah atas, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk keluar dari panti asuhan itu dan hidup mandiri di Seoul. Dengan keahlian bernyanyi ia membiayai dirinya sendiri untuk berkuliah di kampus pinggiran Seoul.

Saat itu ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol, seorang mahasiswa kampus ternama di Seoul yang sangat tampan, ramah, dan keturunan jajaran orang kaya di Korea Selatan. Chanyeol yang terpesona dengan suara Baekhyun mengajaknya berteman, dan Baekhyun baru pertama kalinya merasa bahagia dalam hidupnya. Saat bertemu Chanyeol.

Semakin hari Baekhyun semakin menyukai Chanyeol, senyum Chanyeol, tawa Chanyeol, sikap Chanyeol, lelucon yang Chanyeol buat, kebiasaan Chanyol, wangi tubuh Chanyeol, dan semuanya yang ada di dalam Chanyeol. Baekhyun jatuh cinta, mejadi gila, dan tak sadar cintanya kepada Chanyeol sudah berubah menjadi obsesi buta semata.

Tak jarang Baekhyun menguntili Chanyeol yang sedang berkencan dengan pacarnya. Seperti sekarang ini, Chanyeol sedang berkencan dengan Do Kyungsoo, wanita manis yang sudah beberapa bulan ini telah menjadi tambatan hati Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo yang sederhana dan manis membuat Chanyeol jatuh cinta, dan itu membuat Baekhyun benar-benar muak. Baekhyun tidak menyukai Kyungsoo, atau lebih tepatnya sangat tidak menyukai Kyungsoo.

Wanita sialan itu –menurut Baekhyun—muncul di saat Chanyeol sedang terpuruk, dan seharusnya itu adalah kesempatannya merebut hati Chanyeol, tapi Kyungsoo datang dan menghancurkan semuanya. Bahkan Chanyeol tidak pernah lagi seintim dulu dengan dirinya, Chanyeol sibuk dengan dunianya yang disiikan oleh Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun muak.

* * *

xoxo

* * *

Saat itu Baekhyun terbangun di pagi buta karena terusik oleh suara dari telpon genggamnya, dengan sekuat tenaga ia menyalakan lampu bacanya yang sudah reyot dan membuka screen lock handphonenya.

Chanyeol mengirim sms kepadanya, Baekhyun senang bukan kepalang, dan dengan hati riang gembira ia mulai membaca sms dari sang pujaan hati. Senyum manisnya perlahan memudar, matanya yang berbinar memincing.

**To : Baekhyun**

**From : Chanyeol**

**Pagi Baekhyun maaf aku meng-sms mu pagi buta seperti ini, tapi aku harus mengatakan kabar gembira ini.**

**Baekhyun, aku sangat bahagia! Sebentar lagi aku akan menikah dengan Kyungsoo. Semalam keluargaku dan Keluarga Kyungsoo sudah bertemu dan memutuskan untuk menggelar pernikahannya 3 bulan lagi.**

**Aku sangat senang kawan :D. Dan kau tahu? Kau adalah teman yang pertama kali ku beri tahu, karena kau sudah kuanggap sahabat terbaikku! Oh ya, jangan beri tahu rencana pernikahan kami kepada siapa-siapa terlebih dahulu ya. Ini rahasia kita :D**

Tanpa sadar air mata berjatuhan dari pelupuk matanya. Apa yang lebih buruk dari mengetahui bahwa orang yang kau cintai akan menikah dengan orang lain dalam waktu dekat? Baekhyun menangis terisak, berjalan menjauhi kamar tidurnya menuju kamar mandi apartemen tuanya, Baekhyun menyalakan saklar lampunya dan menyalakan shower.

Tubuh ringkih Baekhyun berdiam diri dibawar siraman shower, Baekhyun menangis dalam diam, ia merasa sangat malang. Dengan kasar ia sabuni dirnya dengan kasar sambil menangis.

"Ya Tuhan, mengapa kau membuatku hidup seperti ini? Aku tidak mau. Apakah aku seorang pendosa? Apakah salah jika aku terlahir dari hubungan haram? Aku sudah cukup melewati hari-hari biru di masa laluku, dan mengapa sekarang Kau memisahkanku dari orang yang sangat ku cintai? Apa salahku? Sebegitu kotornyakah aku ya Tuhan?" Baekhyun bermonolog sambil menangis dibawah pancaran air shower, meratapi hidupnya yang sangat memilukan.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun tersadar, setengah berlari ia menuju kamarnya sendiri dan menarik laci meja tuanya, mengambil cutter berwarna biru kelam sambil tersenyum, sepertinya jalan terbaik adalah mati.

Ia mengacungkan cutter hitam itu tinggai-tinggi, sambil tersenyum putus asa ia memposisikan cutter itu di tangannya, lebij tepatnya di depan garis nadinya. Perlahan ia mulai mendorong besi cutter itu keluar dari tempatnya. Besi cutter yang dingin membuatnya semakin sedih, di goresnya perlahan kulit bersih itu.

Tapi cutter itu jatuh, Baekhyun pun ikut jatuh terduduk, ia berteriak kencang dan meninju meja di depannya sampai lampu bacanya jatuh tak berbentuk, tangisan Baekhyun bertambah kencang, sedih melihat dirinya sendiri hancur.

Baekhyun mulai kalap dan menarik seprai tempat tidurnya dengan kasar, menendang laci mejanya sampai kakinya berdarah, bagai kesetanan ia tanpa sadar menghancurkan apartemennya sendiri.

Saat Baekhyun tersadar, ia menemukan dirinya sedang berbaring di lantai dingin kamar apartemennya, di temani dengan serpihan kaca lampu baca dan busa-busa bantal. Ia mulai menangis lagi mengingat Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba tangisannya terhenti saat mengingat sesuatu, ia segera beranjak dari posisiya dan duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia memikirkan sesuatu, kemudian tersenyum manis.

"Tuhan, terima kasih atas petunjukmu, akan ku rebut Chanyeol ke dalam dekapanku." Baekhyun tersenyum, sebuah rencanakan untuk menghentikan perikahan Chanyeol dengan Kyungsoo .

TBC

Nista bener, bukannya lanjutin ff malah bikin baru -_- lagi pengen bikin ff yang sakit gitu wakaka, minta reviewnya ea ka. Maaci

Setelah membuat beberapa pertimbangan, aku akhirnya bikin GS dan semua uke jadi perempuan, tapi aku juga tunggu pendapat kalian. Kalo lebih banyak yang suka BL aku akal bikin mereka cowok lagi... ditunggu pendapatnya ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Pieces of My Heart**

**ChanBaek as main**

**Drama**

**DISCLAIMER: Tokoh miliknya sendiri,keluarga, dan tuhan. Cerita murni dari hati saya /?**

**+15**

**Warning: mengandung kata-kata tak senonoh, hal-hal yang tidak logis, GS, drama semi gagal.**

* * *

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan senang, ia menenteng tas plastik berwarna putih di tangannya, di dalamnya terdapat berbagai pasta dan minuman ringan yang telah ia siapkan sejak tadi siang. Dengan perasaan berdebar ia pun perlahan memencet bel apartemen Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun? Ayo masuk " Chanyeol terlihat bingung dengan kedatangan Baekhyun namun selanjutnya ia mempersilahkan waita manis itu masuk. Baekhyun pun mengangguk dan masuk ke apartemen Chanyeol.

"Ada Baek? Tumben sekali kau datang ke tempatku." Ujar Chanyeol sambil membawakan Baekhyun air putih di tangannya.

"Aku ingin merayakan rencana pernikahanmu dengan Kyungsoo, Chanyeollie. Aku bahkan sudah membawa masakan dan minuman kecil." Baekhyun tersenyum untuk menyembunyikan kesakitan di dalam kata-katanya, Chanyeol tersenyum senang.

"Wah, terima kasih Baek. Kau memang yang terbaik" Chanyeol mengambil bungkusan putih dari tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya ke ruang makan, menaruh masakan Baekhyun kedalam wadah.

"Aku tahu kau lebih menyukai Fettuccine, jadi aku memasakanmu itu" Baekhyun menyusul Chanyeol ke ruang makan.

"Berarti Fettuccine untukku dan Spaghetti ini untukmu?" tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu Chanyeol menaruh Fetuchinni itu di piringnya sendiri dan Spaghetti di piring Baekhyun.

"Selamat makan" Chanyeol tersenyum girang lalu melahap pasta kesukaanya itu, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

Ditengah-tengah menikmati makanannya Chanyeol merasa pusing dan agak mual, Baekhyun yang melihat perubahan air muka Chanyeo-pun mendekatinya.

"Yeol.. kau tidak apa-apa?" Baekhyun memegang bahu kiri Chanyeol.

"Aku pusing Baek..."

"Biar ku bantu kau ke kamarmu" ucap Baekhyun seraya memapah Chanyeol ke kamarnya.

* * *

xoxo

* * *

"A-ah.. mm... Chanyeol..." kini Chanyeol tergesa-gesa melepaskan kemeja transparan yang membungkus tubuh sintal Baekhyun. Dikecupinya sekujur bahu wanita meremas surai gelap Chanyeol sambil mendesahkan, mendambakan sentuhan dari laki-laki yang sangat ia cintai ini.

Tak peduli Chanyeol sedang tidak sadar.

Tak peduli Chanyeol sedang dipengaruhi obat perangsang.

Tak peduli Chanyeol sebenarnya membayangkan bahwa yang ia sentuh adalah Kyungsoo.

Tak peduli ia akan kehilangan keperawanannya.

Tak peduli dengan esok hari. Mungkin saja sehabis ini hubungannya dengan Chanyeol akan hancur.

Tak peduli ia sedang tidur dengan lelaki orang.

Baekhyun melakukannya dengan suka cita, perasaan cinta dan nafsu yang membuncah.

Obsesi membutakan matanya, menulikan telinganya, dan merasuk ke sukmanya, membuat kabut nafsu menguasainya.

Baekhyun tidak peduli selama bersama Chanyeol.

Tubuh tegap Chanyeol membelai titik-titik seksual Baekhyun, kewanitaanya berdesir meminta lebih, dirabanya lengan kokoh Chanyeol itu, sementara Chanyeol semakin gencar menghisap kedua puncak dada Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun terpejam lalu terbuka menikmatinya, ia sangat bahagia, ia merasa sangat hidup, melakukan sex, ia dan pria yang sangat berarti untuknya, Chanyeol.

Sesaat kemudian Chanyeol melesakkan kejantannya kedalam lubang surga Baekhyun, sedangkan sang wanita menjerit keras merasakan kewanitaanya terbelah, mengeluarkan darah segar tandanya ia sudah tidak gadis.

"Ngh... Kyungsoo... kau sangat sempit." Baekhyun ingin menangis mendengarnya, bahkan saat keperawannya terenggut, nama wanita lain yang di desahkan oleh Chanyeol, Baekhyun sakit hati.

Tidak menunggu Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung menggerakkan kenjantanannya dengan menggila, tak acuh pada target yang ia masuki ini, walau sang wanita masih belum terbiasa dengan besarnya benda asing itu.

Lama kelamaan Baekhyun mulai bisa mengimbangi permainan Chanyeol, digerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan dengan Chanyeol, membuatn kulit bagian bawah mereka saling menggesek dan bertabrakan. Keduanya saling mendesah nikmat atas nafsu dan birahi, sampai akhirnya keduanya mencapai puncak.

Baekhyun terengah-engah menikmati pre-sexnya dengan Chanyeol. Sejujurnya ia sangat lelah, namun mana mungkin bisa mengandung jika hanya melakukannya sekali?

Tak peduli ia sudah sangat lelah.

Tak peduli aktifitas bersenggama itu menghabiskan tenaganya.

Yang penting rencananya sukses.

* * *

xoxo

* * *

Kyungsoo mematut dirinya di depan kaca, mengoles lip balm ber-aroma mix berry ke bibir bentuk hatinya, kesukaan Chanyeol. Jika ia memakai lip balm itu Chanyeol pasti akan selalu menciumi bibirnya, Chanyeol bilang aroma lip balm itu sangat sinkron dengan bibirnya, manis!

Digapainya kotak makan hitam yang berisi nasi goreng kimchi kesukaan Chanyeol, lalu dimasukkannya kotak makan itu kedalam ranselnya. Rencananya hari ini ia akan mengajak Chanyeol lari pagi, lalu di susul dengan siangnya menikmati kencan di kebun binatang. Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sempurna, batinnya.

Kyungsoo berjalan ke pekarangan rumahnya, menunggu supir pribadinya mengambil mobil. Saat mobil mewah itu datang, Kyungsoo langsung membuka pintunya pelan dan duduk di jok belakang, khas menak.

Ia tersenyum dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen Chanyeol, membayangkan kencan yang menyenangkan bersama Chanyeol, seperti kencan kencan biasa mereka yang selalu manis.

Tak terasa ia sudah samai di depan gedung apartemen Chanyeol. Setelah mengucakan terima kasih kepada sang supir Kyungsoo-pun berjalan menuju kamar Chanyeol yang masih termasuk lantai bawah, jadi ia tidak perlu repot menaiki lift.

Kaki-kaki jenjangnya menapaki tangga menuju lantai kamar Chanyeol, sesekali memerhatikan penampilannya jika bertemu kaca, Kyungsoo tersenyum malu.

"Dasar Kyungsoo centil." Ia terkikik sendiri.

Beberapa kali Kyungsoo memencet bel apartemen kekasihnya itu, tetapi tidak ada respon dari dalam, padahal Kyungsoo hapal betul, biasanya Chanyeol sudah bangun jam segini. Lalu ia mencoba membuka kenop pintu Chanyeol, dan berhasil, ia tersenyum senang.

Apartemen Chanyeol masih rapi seperti biasanya, tapi di meja makannya masih terdapati dua piring pasta yang sudah dingin, Kyungsoo mendelik. Lalu dengan perasaan curiga ia buka pintu kamar Chanyeol.

* * *

xoxo

* * *

Chanyeol menggeliat di dalam tidurnya, lalu mencoba membuka kedua matanya yang masih mengantuk. Dirasakannya ada seseorang tidur di sampingnya, seingatnya ia tak pernah berani menyentuh Kyungsoo sebelum menikah, lalu siapa perempuan ini?

Saat bersamaan pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampakan Kyungsoo disana, mata besar perempuan itu terbelalak melihat pemandangan di depan matanya. Chanyeol melihat sendiri kaki jenjang Kyungsoo yang terbalut celana lari itu bergetar. Chanyeol semakin bingung. Lelehan air mata kini menghiasi pipinya, dengan cepat perempuan itu berlari keluar apartemen Chanyeol.

Dengan perasaan bingung dan pusing yang menjalar di kepalanya, Chanyeol mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Saat ia menengok kesampingnya ia menemukan Baekhyun disana sedang bergelung di dalam selimut hitam kesukaan Chanyeol. Melihanya Chanyeol membelalakan mata. Dengan marah ia segera berdiri di samping tempat tidur.

"Byun Baekhyun apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" teriak Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun nanar. Baekhyun yang masih setengah sadar itu-pun terkagetkan olehteriakan Chanyeol.

"C-chanyeol..." Baekhyun terduduk di atas tempat tidur sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Dengan murka Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun sampai terjatuh ke bawah tempat tidur.

"Jelaskan padaku wanita jalang!" punggung kecil Baekhyun bergetar menahan tangis.

"A-aku mencintai Chanyeol..." Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya.

"Kau tahu bahwa aku hanya mencintai Kyungsoo!" bentak Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendekatkan dirinya kepada Chanyeol, lalu memeluk kaki Chanyeol dengan tangan ringkihnya.

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu..." air mata terus bercucuran di matanya.

Chanyeol yang marah itu pun menendang perut Baekhyun, tergambar jelas kemurkaan di wajah tampan Chanyeol yang biasanya terhiaskan senyum ramah.

Sambil menghetakkan kakinya Chanyeol berjongkok mengambil pakaian Baekhyun dengan tatapan jijik lalu melemparkan pakaian itu kepada Baekhyun yang masih menangis.

"Keluar dari apartemenku sekarang juga!" suruh Chanyeol dengan murka, Baekhyun menggeleng lemah.

Dengan kasar, Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun untuk berdiri lalu membawanya ke depan pintu apartemennya. Di dorongnya tubuh telanjang wanita itu keluar dari apartemennya, sampai Baekhyun jatuh terduduk.

"Mulai detik ini, aku tidak ingin melihat wajah jalangmu lagi." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menutup keras pintu apartmennya.

"Aku mencintamu Chanyeol..." Baekhyun kembali meneteskan air matanya.

* * *

**TBC**

Jahat? Maap... Lama update? Maaf banget... Pendek? MAAAAAAF

Akhirnya bisa update huhuhuhuhuhu, terima kasih buat yang udah follow, favorite, dan tentunya yang review! Yang siders pun aku ngucapin terima kasih karena udah bersedia baca karya nistaku :`) semoga ga mengecewakan yaaaaa

ChanBaek Luv : ini dramanya bakal lama... banget -_-

Baexian ree: iya gitu... kasian yea

Park FaRo : udah yaaa

: udah niiih makasih ya udah review

LeeEunin : iya anaknya canyol ko...

DarkLiliy : Baek mencintai Chan...

Jung Eunhee : pengennya enggak :/

Yewook Turtle : Baekhyun putus asa...

Maple fujoshu2309 : iya bener!

Aria Sweden : terima kasiiih

Isyarahfeni : selamat menikmatiii

Septhaca : semoga bagus ya...

ShinJiWoo920202 : perasaan pertemanan aja kayaknya

Chanchan61 : ini lanjutlah

Alint2709 : makasih...

Melizwufan : iya ya? Maap..

Rima-TAOma : muuph qq

CussonBaekby : waduh -_-

Nam mingyu : jangan jangan... *zoom in zoom out*

Sayakanoicinoe : maacy eaq

.39 : iya kasian -_- maksa sih

i-Baek : karena gue gak suka Chansoo! Samaan kita!

Laxyovrds : udah yaaa

Deplujung: PASTI! KAISOO! KAISOO!

Chinenyvri : waduh chinen! Mana yuto XD

**Big Thx to**

DarkLiliy, Dhea485, Galaxy YunJae, Jung Eunhee, KimRyeona19, LeeEunin, Maple fujoshi2309, PRae15Cha12, Rima-TAOma, Riyoung17, aidasuraya97, baexian ree, chika love baby baekhyun, chinenyvri, exo88sulay, .39, kalsowoon, kotakpensil, laxyovrds, nam mingyu, , rinirhm30, sayakanoicinoe, sicafiramin, yehetmania, Blacknancho, Dhea485, NiniKkam, Park FaRo, Yewook Turtle, aidasuraya97, alint2709, cici fu, deestoria, diahsshii, , , rinirhm30, sayakanoicinoe, summerbaek, teleportbabies


	3. Chapter 3

**The Pieces of My Heart**

**ChanBaek as main**

**Drama**

**DISCLAIMER: Tokoh miliknya sendiri,keluarga, dan tuhan. Cerita murni dari hati saya /?**

**+15**

**Warning: mengandung kata-kata tak senonoh, hal-hal yang tidak logis, GS, drama semi gagal.**

* * *

Baekhyun berjalan tertatih menuju halte bus terdekat dari apartemen Chanyeol sambil menitikan air matanya. Ia tahu dari awal memang Chanyeol tidak pernah mencintainya, dan ia juga tahu bahwa Chanyeol sangat mencintai Kyungsoo. Baekhyun meruntukki kesalahannya, padahal sejak awal memang tidak ada harapan untuk Baekhyun bersama dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa dirinya lebih rendah dari pelacur. Sesudah kehilangan kehormatannya, kini harga dirinya juga sudah tidak ada, rasanya ia ingin bunuh diri.

Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri yang di terpa angin pagi sambil menangis pelan, punggung sempitnya bergetar akan nasib, bajunya yang tipis itu tak dapat menghalau dinginnya hawa pagi, air matanya yang bercucuran itu menggambarkan betapa pilu nasibnya. Ia terus menerus menyalahkan dirinya yang begitu bodoh. Ingin rasanya ia menghilang dari permukaan bumi.

"_Mulai detik ini, aku tidak ingin melihat wajah jalangmu lagi." _

Kata-kata Chanyeol terngiang di kepalanya bagai jarum yang berbisa, kata-kata itu semakin lama semakin membuanya menggigil, tak sanggup ia bayangkan harus jauh dari Chanyeol, laki-laki yang sangat ia cintai.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan lesu tat kala bus yang ia tunggu datang. Dengan langkah gontai ia-pun berjalan memasuki pintu bus tersebut. Langkah-langkah kecilnya menyusuri tangga bus itu. Ia kira kedatangan bus akan menghibur sedikit hatinya namun nyatanya ia salah. Senyuman supir bus juga tidak membantu suasana hatinya.

Di dudukan dirinya di kursi tengah bus itu, beruntung pagi ini bus masih sepi dan ia bisa mencurahkan segala isi hatinya.

Sendiri.

**XOXO**

Baekhyun berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong kondominiumnya, tangannya meraba permukaan dinding usang itu, ia tersenyum miris. Sekarang ia mengerti, dirinya bukanlah apa-apa, ia hanya setitik pasir di kehidupan gemerlap Chanyeol. Tentu ia tak bisa bersanding dengan Chanyeol, seharusnya dia sadar dari awal. Dia hanya perempuan biasa, tidak cantik, intelek, ataupun bergelimang harta seperti Kyungsoo. Bahkan lebih dari itu, Chanyeol seharusnya bersanding dengan malaikat berambut pirang ataupun putri dari suatu kerajaan, karena tak ada satupun yang kurang dari lelaki itu, ia tampan, pewaris tahta, dan kebaikan hatinya tidak usah diragukan lagi.

Semakin lama Baekhun memandang seisi kondominiumnya semakin besar rasa rendah diri itu, sekarang terlihat jelas di matanya bahwa dia hanya perempuan miskin bernasib malang, bahkan mendapat kebahagiaan saja tidak bisa. Baekhyun berdoa dalam hati, seandainya saja dia bisa mendapatkan keajaiban sehingga mendapat kebahagiaan, walau hanya setitik. Setidaknya ia ingin merasakan itu.

* * *

**xoxo**

* * *

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol, meminta maaf. Baekhyun sadar kalau kelakuannya sudah sangat diluar batas, bagaimana-pun juga Chanyeol sudah mempunyai tunagan, bagaimanapun Chanyeol tidak pernah mencintainnya, dan bagaimana-pun juga Baekhyun bukanlah apa-apa dimata Chanyeol.

Tak terhitung berapa tetes air mata penyesalan Baekhyun, kadang Baekhyun ingin mati, atau lebih baik tidak usah dilahirkan saja. Karena kemana-pun kakinya menapak hanya penolakan dan kesedihan yang menyertainya, tak ada satupun yang sudi menyambut dirinya dengan kehangatan.

Baekhyun tak pernah meminta jabatan, kekayaan, ataupun tampak yang rupawan, ia hanya menginginkan secerca kebahagiaan untuk hidupnya, namun mengapa rasanya sulit sekali ia terima?

Siang itu setelah beberapa hari mendekam di kondominum kecilnya—menata perasaan—Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi ke Apartemen Chanyeol, ia memakai satu stel gaun sederhana miliknya, hanya bedak murahan dan lipstik sponsor kafe tempatnya berkerja yang menghiasi wajah tirusnya, sangat sederhana namun begitu mewah untuk wajah cantiknya.

Baekhun berjalan pelan, menuju halte bus terdekat. Sembari menunggu, ia berdoa di dalam hati semoga Chanyeol mau memaafkannya, dan tentu saja ia juga berdoa untuk kebahagiannya. Lalu bus berwarna kuning terang yang ditunggunya-pun datang, dengan langkah lemasn ia berjalan memasuki bus dan memilih bangku tengah, ia bersyukur bus hari ini tidak terlalu ramai.

Di dalam perjalanan Baekhyun kembali berdoa untuk kebahagiannya, sesekali air matanya berjatuhan, sesekali wajahnya tersenyum. Tiba-tiba terlintas di fikirannya wajah cantik ibunya, ibu yang bahkan tidak pernah mengharapkan dirinya, kehadirannya. Tetapi entah mengapa Baekhyun sangat menyayangi sosok yang tak pernah ditemuinya itu.

Saat Baekhyun berumur 12 tahun seorang kerabat ibunya datang ke pantu asuhan tempatnya tinggal, mengajaknya untuk berziarah ke makam ibunya. Awalnya ia tidak mau, untuk apa datang ke makam wanita yang dengan tega membuang dirinya? Yang tega membiarkannya hidup sendiri, melawan kejamnya dunia, pikirnya. Tetapi saat melihat wajah ibunya, perasaan hangat sekejap hinggap di dadanya. Seperti bercermin, wanita itu sangat mirip dengan wajahnya namun wanita itu terlihat lebih cantik karena kematangan umur.

Itulah saat pertama kalinya ia menangis terharu dan dihinggapi kebahagiaan kecil karena merasa memiliki ibu, walaupun sosok itu tak memeluknya, mengelus pelan surainya, atau menyanyikan alunan lagu yang indah untuknya. Tetapi senyuman wanita itu sudah cukup membuatnya senang.

Baekhyun turun dari bus yang ditumpanginya, kaki mungil yang beralaskan _flat shoes_ sederhana itu melangkah pelan menuju bangunan apartemen Chanyeol. Halte dan bangunan apartemen Chanyeol memang lumayan jauh, namun Baekhyun tidak keberatan sama sekali untuk berjalan kaki. Ia sudah terbiasa berjalan kaki, sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya. Kondisinya yang serba pas-pasan mendorongnya untuk beradaptasi dengan kerasnya dunia, dan Baekhun tak punya waktu untuk menangisinya.

Tak terasa sekitar 3 km ia berjalan, sekarang Baekhyun sudah berada di depan bangunan apartemen Chanyeol. Kaki mungil itu melangkah pelan memasuki lift, kemudian jari kurusnya menekan lantai dimana kamar Chanyeol berada, lalu dengan sabar ia menunggu.

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu lift terbuka, di depannya nampak lorong deretan apartemen yang kosong, dan sayup-sayup terdengar suara orang yang mengobrol pelan. Baekhun terus berjalan menyusuri deretan apartemen itu menuju tempat Chanyeol, namun beberapa lama kemudian langkah kakinya terhenti. Kemudian dengan cepat ia bersembunyi di sudut persimpangan. Di depannya ia melihat Chanyeol dan Kungsoo sedang berpelukan mesra (kaga bisa bayangin asdfghjkl), beberapa kali Chanyeol mengucapkan kata maaf sambil mengecup kening Kyungsoo sayang, dan tak tahu mengapa melihatnya Baekhyun hancur.

Dengan sekuat tenaga perempuan mungil itu berlari menjauhi apartemen Chanyeol sambil menangis. Di dalam lift Baekhyun tersedu-sedu entah mengapa, padahal semalam ia sudah memutuskan untuk menerima kenyataan yang telah digariskan oleh tuhan, tetapi ternyata ia tak bisa. Rasanya terlalu sakit melihat laki-laki yang kau cintai berpelukan dengan perempuan lain.

Baekhyun terus berlari sambil menangis, beruntungnya hujan menyamarkan air mata pilunya. Orang-orang melihatnya seperti orang gila, tapi Baekhyun tak mau acuh. Ia terus berlari sambil menangis. Tak peduli riasan bedak murahan dan lipstik sponsor itu luntur, tak peduli gaun sederhana yang ia beli dengan mengorbankan makan malamnya satu bulan kebasahan, dan juga tak peduli _flat shoes_nya rusak. Ia hanya ingin pulang.

Menenangkan hatinya yang pilu.

* * *

**xoxo**

* * *

Selama berhari-hari Baekhyun terus mendekam di kondomiumnya, berfikir, menangis, dan berdoa. Seperti itulah siklus kehidupannya beberapa hari ini. Boro-boro pekerjaannya, untuk makan dan minum saja Baekhyun tak ingat. Hanya kesedihan yang ada di depan matanya.

Beberapa kali Baekhyun mencoba untuk bunuh diri, tapi terus saja bayangan wajah ibunya datang, membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Sesungguhnya ia lelah untuk terus bersedih, tetapi secara bersamaan ia juga tidak ingin dilakanat di neraka karena telah menyia-nyiakan hidupnya.

Tiba-tiba perutnya terasa mual dan ia memutuskan untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya di wastafel, tapi tak ada yang keluar, Baekhyun baru sadar ia sudah tak makan dan minum berhari-hari. Dengan langkah lemas ia berjalan ke dapur, menuangkan air ke gelas kaca hadiah mini market yang telah usang itu. Diteguknya air itu perlahan, namun tenggoroknnya sungguh perih, tapi Baekhyun tetap memaksa untuk minum.

Baekhun duduk di sofa ruang tamu, dan matanya tertuju kepada kalender kecil yang menempel pada dinding ruang tamu, sontak ia berdiri mendekati kalender itu.

Badannya tiba-tiba terpaku, ia baru ingat, kalau bulan ini dia belum mendapat jatah bulanan. Seharusnya dia menstruasi sekitar 3 minggu yang lalu, tetapi kali ini ia telat. Apa ia telat karena stress yang berlebihan? Atau… kemudian dengan cepat Baekhyun bersiap ke Rumah Sakit.

* * *

**xoxo**

* * *

"Selamat nona Byun anda sedang mengandung 2 minggu." Ucap Dokter di depannya, sontak dunianya tiba-tiba runtuh.

"A-apakah… anda tidak salah dokter?" tanya Baekhyun, dan dokter itu menggeleng pelan.

"A-aku… hamil?" ucap Baekhyun pelan, mengulangi kata dokter itu.

"Ya nona, kau hamil. Selamat." Dokter yang bername tag Kim Joonmyun itu menjabat tangannya sambil tersenyum. Sementara kebalikannya wajah Baekhyun terlihat murung.

Selanjutnya Baekhyun mengundur diri dari ruangan dokter muda itu, ia berjalan pelan menuju halte bus.

Chanyeol harus tau, bagaimana-pun janin yang ada di kandungnannya adalah anaknya, tapi Baekhyun ragu untu mengatakannya kepada Chanyeol, ia takut laki-laki itu tidak mau mengakui bayi-nya, sangat takut.

Tetapi jika difikir-fikir ini memang rencananya sejak awal, mengikat Chanyeol dengan bayi yang ada dikandungnnya, dan sekarang Baekhyun cukup sadar untuk menghentikkan niatan buruk itu. Tapi ini adalah kesempatan yang baik, mungkin ini adalah takdir tuhan untuk Baekhyun menuju jalur kebahagiaan. Baekhyun tersenyum.

* * *

**xoxo**

* * *

Baekhyun mengetuk pelan pintu apartemen Chanyeol, sejujurnya ia takut, tapi rasa takut itu tertutup dengan kabut ambisi, matanya telah dibutakan oleh angan-angan kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya belum tentu dia dapatkan.

Kemudia pintu itu terbuka, nampak Chanyeol di sana.

"Ibu, ku kira—"ucapan Chanyeol terhenti melihat Baekhyun di depan matanya.

"Mau apa kau kesini hah wanita jalang?! Sudah ku katakan aku tidak ingin meliat wajah jalangmu lagi!" ucap Chanyeol geram, Baekhyun sontak menyesal karena telah datang, tapi ia sudah sampai sejauh ini, tidak ada kesempatan untuk mundur.

Baekhyun mearik nafas dalam meyakinkan diri, lalu ia mulai berbicara.

"A-aku.. hamil… Aku hamil anakmu Chanyeol" Baekhyun menunduk. Wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi merah kesal. Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun sampai tersungkur ke lantai.

"KAU BILANG KAU HAMIL ANAKKU?! MEMANGNYA AKU TDAK TAHU KALAU DILUAR SANA KAU JUGA MELACURKAN TUBUH JALANGMU KE BANYAK LAKI-LAKI LAIN?!" teriak Chanyeol marah.

"T-tidak Chanyeol… ini benar-benar anakmu…" Baekhyun terisak pelan.

"Oh, jadi kau mengaku aku ayah dari anak haram mu kemudian kau akan meminta pertanggung jawabanku, lalu menguras hartaku? Begitu? ITU MAU MU HAH?!"

"Tidak Chanyeol… tidak… aku mencintaimu…." Isakan Baekhyun semakin terdengar, air matanya bercucuran.

"Dasar kau wanita jalang! Masih sempatnya kau berakting menangis di depanku? Memangnya aku tidak tahu kalau air mata itu palsu?!"

"Chanyeol hentikkan!" Ibu Chanyeol datang lalu dengan cepat membantu Baekhyun berdiri.

"Apa ibu mendidikmu untuk kasar kepada perempuan?!" Ibu Chanyeol berteriak kecewa, selanjutnya wanita paruh baya itu membantu Baekhyun berjalan menuju lobby.

* * *

**xoxo**

* * *

Park Junsu—Ibu Chanyeol—menatap Baekhyun sendu, kasian kepada wanita muda itu. Badannya ringkih, wajahnya tirus, padahal ia tidak jelek bahkan bisa dibilang cantik. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih menduduk setelah menceritakan semuanya kepada Junsu. Awalnya wanita paruh baya itu marah kepada Baekhyun, tapi setelah menjelaskan semuanya Junsu malah iba terhadap Baekhyun.

Junsu tau perempuan di depannya pasti bukan wanita licik, ia tahu Baekhyun kelewat polos, dan ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Baekhyun. Cinta Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol memang sedemikian besarnya, Junsu bisa melihat itu dimata Baekhyun, cinta Baekhyun bukanlah main-main, dan Junsu miris membayangkan pengorbanan Baekhyun yang sungguh besar.

Junsu membelai pelan surai coklat Baekhyun, kemudian memeluk badan ringkih itu pelan.

"Aku mengerti, aku tahu kau bukan perempuan jahat, Baekhyun." Ucap Junsu sambil tersenyum, mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca.

"Apapun yang terjadi kamu harus kuat ya? Sekarang di dalam tubuhmu ada darah dagingmu, darah dagingku. Anakmu, cucuku." Baekhyun dibuat tak percaya dengan kata-kata Junsu. Ia fikir Junsu akan marah.

"Mana bisa aku marah kepada calon menantuku?" ucap Junsu sambil melihat mata Baekhyun, seakan membaca pikirannya.

"B-benarkah… apa Chanyeol mau…."

"Apapun yang terjadi, Chanyeol harus menikahimu." Junsu tersenyum. Baekhyun ikut tersenyum, tapi hatinya gundah.

Sesaat kemudian Junsu mengambil handphonenya, lalu menelfon entah siapa, Baekhyun tidak tahu.

"Halo.. Chanyeol?" wajah Baekhyun mengadah kaget.

"Kau harus menikahi Baekhyun. Nanti malam kita ke rumah Kyungsoo. Membatalkan pertunangan kalian." Ucap Junsu kemudian menutup telfonnya, balik menatap Baekhyun yang sekarang juga sedang menatapnya was-was.

"Tidak apa-apa." Junsu kembali tersenyum.

_Di lain tempat_

Mood Chaneol benar-benar buruk setelah kedatangan Baekhyun tadi. Baekhyun membuat ibunya menjadi salah paham. Apa jangan-jangan Baekhun sengaja memanfaatkan kesempatan? Memang keparat pelacur itu, fikir Chanyeol.

Entah sudah berapa gelas-gelas kaca, dan bantal berbulu angsa yang sudah ia rusak karena kemurkaannya. Chanyeol tak habis pikir kenapa Baekhyun kekeuh sekali merusak hidupnya. Tak cukup di malam itu menjebaknya, lalu sekarang Baekhyun meminta pertanggung jawaban. Apa perempuan itu gila? Perempuan seperti Baekhyun pasti sudah terbiasa melakukan hal seperti ini. Setelah meminta pertanggungjawaban lalu pelacur itu akan menguras hartanya, ini bukan mainan baru untuk Chanyeol, ia sudah sangat hapal tipu muslihat seperti ini.

Sesaat kemudian ada telfon masuk, di layarnya bertuliskan **'Ibu'** dengan kesal Chanyeol mengangkat telfonnya.

"Halo.. Chanyeol?" ucap ibunya.

"Ya, ada apa bu?" balas Chanyeol sekenanya.

"Kau harus menikahi Baekhyun. Nanti malam kita ke rumah Kyungsoo. Membatalkan pertunangan kalian." Ucap Junsu.

"A-apa aku ti—" tiba-tiba telfonnya mati, Chanyeol bertambah geram.

"Keparat kau Byun Baekhyun!"

**To Be Continiued**

* * *

akhirnya selesai juga chapter 3 ini… fiuh setelah berapa bulan ya hiatus? Maaf kalau mengecewakan….. jangan lupa review!

Maple fujoshi2309 : iya Chanyeol kasar -_- emang parah dia.

Baekkiepyon : maaf ya updatenya lama sekali.

Galaxy Yunjae : ini… semoga udah luamayan panjang ya!

Kim Leera : ya ada lah chansoo nya dikit.. hehe siap nanti kulanjut (kalo ga males hehe).

Dhea485 : lagian siapa suruh sendiri, Baekhyun emang bego /ditimpuk.

SaraswatiNinuk : nah bener banget! Ni ff emang drama ya? Kebaca banget -_-

.39 : maaf updatenya telat, btw makasih buat pujiannya! (/)

Hea: ga diapa-apain ko…. Hehehehe.

Jung Eunhee : lanjuuuut nih.

Melizwufan : ini masih pendek ga?

ParkByun : wehehehehe makasii.

Younlaycious88 : ini suda lanjjuuuuut.

TrinCloudSparkyun : wah susah itu -_- tapi nanti coba dipertimbangin ya!

ShinJiWoo920202 : kalo kata Reuben sama Dimas ini cara memandang dunia dengan mata banyak orang /?

Lieskas407 : lanjuuut.

PrincePink : wah seneng di review author favorit ehehehehehe.

Septhaca: "iya ca.."-Baekhyun.

GaemXian: makasih ya udah nunggu… /seneng.

Afnia2495 : nah bener! Happy ending? Lihatsaja nanti /ketawajahad.

.94: kayaknya chanchan bakal tanggung jawab..

ChanBaekLuv: siappp!

B: wah wah wah -_- wakakakaka.

Deplujung: nah iya! Hidup kaisoo!

Dororoo: kalo trisam ga masalah lah, malah pengen bikin gangbang.. yuk?

Haru: maaf lama…

Guest: lanjut nihh.

Farfarida16: ini lanjuuut.

sparklingChan: abis bosen Chanyeol bego, coba sekali-kali jahad hehe.

Baeklinerbyun: sehun suka kai?...

Vita Willona Venus: tau nih emang Kyungsoo -_-

Rly. : emang hidupnya sedih kaya oshin ….

SeluHana: lanjuuuut.


End file.
